Xia's KAEX Challenge
by Mertz
Summary: my answer to Xia's KAEX Challenge. Rated M for adult content


KAEX Challenge…while this is part of a story I am writing it answers Xia's challenge for Keith and Allura consummating their relationship. Enjoy.

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP character.

Mertz

* * *

Keith leads Allura along a darkened hallway. She pauses as they near the door at the end of the hallway, "Keith what are you doing?"

He smiles at her, "I told you Allura, it's a surprise. You are just going to have to trust me."

Allura lifts her eyebrow at him and he chuckles at her before taking her arm and pulling her along once more, "Just a bit farther."

They stop in front of the door and Keith turns to her, "Close your eyes."

Allura watches him closely for a moment, the grin on his face grows, "Allura…close your eyes."

She lets out a deep sigh before finally shutting her eyes. Keith waves his hand in front of her eyes to make sure she isn't peeking then opens the door and guides her through it. He pauses just inside the door and releases Allura's hand, "Now Allura…"

Allura sighs lightly, she can hear soft music playing in the background and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around dumbstruck. The room they are standing in is full of every type of flower imaginable. Soft candles light the room and combined with the music gives a very romantic flow. Her eyes drift over to the canopy bed in the middle of the room. Sheer white fabric flows down from the top and pink roses mixed with ivy are tied around the poles.

Allura moves her eyes back to Keith and he smiles warmly at her. He takes her hand within his and raises it to his lips to place a light kiss on the back of it before smiling at her again. _His smile could light the room on its own…_ She stares into his eyes mesmerized as he asks, "May I have this dance?"

Unable to speak, Allura nods and Keith sweeps her into his arms and gracefully moves her about the room in a waltz. Allura closes her eyes and lays her head down on Keith's shoulder as he moves her about the room. Keith's smile grows as he tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her tighter against him before stopping near the bed.

Allura lifts her head, steps away from Keith and looks at the bed for a moment before her eyes snap back to him, "What are you doing?"

Keith pulls Allura to him, "I want to make love to you for the first time Allura." as his fingers gently slide down Allura's cheek. Allura studies Keith's dark eyes a bit confused before she answers, "But we already made love before Keith, in MedTech."

A small smile crosses his lips, "No Allura, we had sex." He lowers his voice and it becomes quite tender as he whispers to her, "Making love is quite different."

Her lips part slightly as his eyes drift down to them. He continues, "It starts with kissing…I'm going to make love to your mouth." A small gasp leaves Allura before Keith dips his head to claim her lips. Allura closes her eyes as he gently moves his lips across hers. She reopens them when she feels his tongue gently trying to tease her lips open.

Allura opens her mouth a bit more and Keith's tongue sweeps inside. A small whimpering sound escapes Allura as Keith coaxes her tongue to play with his. As their tongues wage war for control of the kiss, Keith slides his hand up Allura's back to find the zipper on the back of her gown.

As he slides the zipper down, Keith releases Allura's lips to move to the side of her neck. He moves his lips along the area of her neck between her ear and her shoulder and feels her shiver in his arms. Keith smiles to himself and nips the same area then licks it.

Keith listens as Allura gasps and then lets out a soft moan before he raises his hands to her shoulders and slowly pushes the sleeves of her dress down her arms. As her shoulders are revealed, Keith moves his lips along her collar bone kissing and nipping various spots.

Allura pulls her arms out of the sleeves to wrap them around Keith and hold his head to her. Keith pulls his head up to smile down into Allura's face before he recaptures her lips. As his tongue continues to explore Allura's mouth, Keith pushes her dress off of her hips so it pools on the floor. He raises his hands and unzips her sleeveless shift and it quickly joins the dress on the floor.

Her upper body now free of clothing, Keith continues to kiss Allura as he slides his left hand up her side and teases the underside of her breast before moving his hand around it to cup it. Allura breaks the kiss to draw in a deep breath as Keith slides his thumb across the sensitive bud over and over again while his other hand slides down her back to cup her buttocks and push her groin against his.

Keith looks down into Allura's desire filled eyes for a moment before he leans down to capture her lips once more. Allura whimpers against his lips and pulls back slightly and gasps out, "Please…"

Keith keeps his lips near hers as he whispers back, "What Allura?" When she doesn't immediately answer him, Keith lower his lips to hers once more in a sweet kiss before he pulls back again, his thumb still caressing her nipple, "Tell me what you want Allura."

Allura takes a deep shuddering breath as she looks into eyes the color of night. Her lips part slightly as she whispers, "Make love to me Keith."

If possible Keith's dark eyes darken more as his lips sweep down on hers once more before he swings Allura up into his arms to carry her to the bed. Keith continues to hold the kiss as he lowers her to the mattress. Once she is comfortable, Keith lifts his lips to smile at her, "Be right back…"

Allura holds out a hand to him as he leaves her to stand beside the bed. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, an intense look on his face as Allura watches him closely while he slowly exposes his muscular chest to her gaze. Allura feels her mouth go dry as Keith drops the shirt on the floor and moves his hands to his pants. Allura's eyes follow his hands and watches as he unbuttons them then slowly lowers the zipper.

Keith kicks off his boots before lowering his pants over his hips, inch by agonizing inch, Allura's eyes following their progress the entire way. Soon Keith is standing before Allura only in his red satin underwear, his hardened shaft clearly visible.

A slight smile graces his face as he notes Allura's eyes watching his waistline as his thumbs hook the edges of his underwear and slowly lower the top, exposing his dark pubic hair. A low whimpering sound escapes Allura as Keith continues to slowly lower his underwear, his manhood fully visible to her eager gaze.

Keith steps out of his underwear and kneels in front of Allura on the bed as he reaches back to remove his socks. Allura reaches out with her fingers and lightly touches his stomach. Keith drops his socks on the floor and turns his face to watch his wife allow her fingers to drift down and touch his shaft.

A groan escapes Keith and Allura looks up to watch his eyes close as a look of bliss crosses his face as her fingers move up and down along his shaft, lightly touching it. Feeling emboldened by his response, Allura leans forward and places a kiss on his stomach as her fingers close around his shaft.

Keith sucks in a deep breath as he reaches down to stop Allura, "If you keep that up…" he pulls her hand away from his shaft and lifts it to his lips to kiss her palm as he moves closer to kneel beside her. He releases her hand and his eyes drift down her body appreciatively before he reaches out with his hand to trail his fingers from her neck down to her breast and lower across Allura's stomach.

Allura stops breathing for a moment as Keith teases the skin by the edge of her underwear. Her eyes lock onto his as he takes the edges of her underwear and slides them down her legs, exposing the rest of her body to his gaze.

Allura watches as Keith's eyes start at her toes and slowly run up her shapely legs, pausing at the soft golden curls of her Venus mound before drifting up to her full breasts with their puckered nipples and meeting her brilliant sapphire eyes.

Keith smiles at her then leans over to push her leg over as he moves to kneel by Allura's feet. She watches him closely as he picks up one foot and places a light kiss near the arch before moving his lips to her ankle and continuing up her leg, his fingers teasing the skin along the way. A low moan escapes her as Keith kisses the side of her knee then his lips skim along the sensitive skin along the inside of her thigh.

He stops at the juncture of her thighs to go back to lift her other foot and repeats the routine. Allura feels a liquid fire growing between her legs as Keith's lips move closer and closer to that area. She gasps as he nips her inner thigh then licks the wound, his tongue slowly moving up along the skin.

Allura watches him closely as his tongue continues its journey coming close to her heated center before he moves to avoid it, his tongue teasing the skin of her hip before he lifts his eyes to meet hers. A smile crosses his lips before he drops his head back down and places a kiss just above her Venus mound. Allura shivers as he kisses his way up her stomach occasionally grazing areas with his teeth and then licking the wounded area.

Tension fills Allura as Keith continues his slow sweet torture. He kisses the area between her breasts then lightly traces the underside of each breast with his tongue before he finally latches onto a nipple. As his tongue swirls around the nipple, Keith raises his other hand to tease the other one with his fingers.

Allura writhes under Keith as her fingers find their way into his hair and holds him to her breast while her hips push up against Keith's waist. Taking the hint, Keith moves his way up, kissing Allura's throat before reclaiming her lips.

A groan leaves him as Allura raises her hips once more, this time brushing against his groin. Keith reaches between them and guides himself into Allura slowly, inch by slow agonizing inch. Allura wraps her legs around Keith's hips and pulls herself up, forcing him the rest of the way in.

Keith breaks the kiss to groan against Allura's lips. He takes Allura's hands within his and intertwines their fingers as he raises them to rest next to her head. Keith begins slow rhythmic thrusts. Allura squeezes his finger as she leans forward to lick Keith's neck. A deep groan starts in his chest and works its way out of his mouth as Allura's tongue travels from the base of his throat up to Keith's chin.

Keith dips his head to pull Allura's tongue into his mouth as she continues to raise her hips to meet his thrusts. They move together in perfect harmony as their tongues continue their dance. Allura breaks the kiss and throws back her head as she nears completion. Keith increases the speed of his thrusts and squeezes their joined hands as Allura opens her mouth to cry out her climax. Keith dips his head to capture her cries in his mouth. Keith breaks the kiss as a deep groan escapes him and his face moves to her neck as he joins her.


End file.
